724:Donna remembers Last Christmas
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: In England, PRIMA meets Kate, a young woman subscribed to bad decisions and works as an all-year Christmas shop. However, she meets Tom and Sloane. Her life takes a new turn.
1. Willy Wonka's Christmas Candy Castle

Donna was home for the holidays and was thrilled to see her mom, dad, grandmother, Uncle Poe, Uncle Finn, Aunt Rey, and Aunt Rose. "How is college going for you," asked Poe

"It's going great" Donna answered, "Iris and Atlas are going to spend Christmas with Iris's adoptive family, Zephyr is hosting a Christmas party, Griffin is going to The Tipton in Montana, Shreya is visiting her relatives, Scott is going back to Indiana for the Channukah, Jazz and Mattie are going to watch the ball drop in NYC with their cousins, and Lloyd and Tammi are going to Germany for The Nutcracker Suite, just as long Lloyd doesn't mistake it for a hotel."

On the radio, Donna could hear a classic 80s song, "That's Wham's Last Christmas" Donna recalled, "I sang that last week at The Palace."

"You also got a letter from some friends of yours," Donna explained, "Will Vandom by the looks of it."

"Miss. Vandom and her family are spending Christmas in the UK" explained Donna, "She promised to write to me about her adventure."

Donna carefully opened the letter and read it out loud towards her loved ones.

_Dear Donna_

_Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, Liam, Mae, Mr. Bach, Matt, Alexa, and I are in the UK for the holidays._

_Mae has won the Willy Wonka Christmas Candy Castle contest and she and her family get to spend Christmas at the Wonka Factory_

_Also, she is allowed to bring five friends of her choice._

_So she chose Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison._

_Matt, Alexa, and I, on the other hand, knew Wonka well._

_So he let us stay as long as we don't bring any pets along, so they won't eat the candy._

_For travel, we decided to TBL, which means, "Travel By Liam" he took us there in dragon form._

_Nicki is helping out at the senior center and Belle is visiting her pen pal in Norway this Christmas._

_And there's more to this heart-giving adventure._

**Note: The part where Donna mentioned The Nutcracker Suite being mistaken for a suite in a hotel, is a reference to The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode, The Suite Smell of Excess.**


	2. Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

In London, England, Will, Alexa, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, Mae, Liam, Matt, and Mr. Bach were arriving in front of the factory.

"Which one of you is Mae Bach," asked Willy, "Winner of the Willy Wonka Christmas Candy Castle contest?"

"I am" Mae replied excitedly, "I'm just excited to be here Mr. Wonka."

Behind them, an Asian woman came in, "Is this a bad time" she asked, "It's only my first day on the job and I need a few presents fast."

"Not at all Sloane" replied Willy, "Wilkinson will take you to the gift shop."

Our heroes were confused about who that woman was, "That's our new gift shop manager "Sloane Derby" explained Willy.

"I thought the factory forbids tours to normal humans" replied Rayne.

"They are" Willy replied, "But she's running the online gift shop, just so humans won't know about my magical secret."

As they got in, Willy showed them The Chocolate Room, The Fudge Room, The Juicing Room, and The Invention Room.

Meanwhile, Wilkinson was cleaning up Wonka's windows when he spots a woman with short blonde hair and dressed as an elf sulking around on a bench, "Not again" Wilkinson said, "I better go get Willy.

In the Cookie Room, Willy Wonka was showing them the wonders of the Wonka Peanut Cookies when he got a message from his flower pin about the girl, "She does this all the time" Willy groaned.

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison followed Willy to his office to see what was going on. Will, Alexa, Liam, Mae, Matt, and Mr. Bach, on the other hand, decided to follow some Oompa Loompas to The Nut Room.

In his office, they saw the moping girl through the window, "What's up with her" asked Mahi

"That's just Katarina" Willy explained, "She's been sulking around, working at an all-year Christmas shop in Central London. Recently, she got kicked out of her flat after she accidentally killed her flatmate's pet fish. We learned her name from the customer's emails."

"And she's sitting on my favorite bench" replied Sloane, "But I don't mind her sitting there, my brother taught me the importance of sharing on that bench."

"You have a brother?" asked Isadora, "I have a younger sister named, "Felipa" Peggy has a sister named, "Esme" and Rayne and Mahi are foster sister. Also, they have two sisters named, "Elsie" and "Cassie" and younger twin brothers named, "Eliseo" and "Elias". Frankly, Elsie is the only biological sibling of Rayne."

"I never talked about him" explained Sloane sadly, "He had a little trouble last year."

"Herr Wonka," said Wilkinson as he placed away some books, "What should we do? We can't see anyone sad on Christmas, Depression can lead to diseases."

"You know that this is the Season of Giving" Willy answered, "A few of you should dress as German folk and giver her some Wonka Hot Chocolate, and Wilkinson should supervise the operation."

"I'm not doing it" growled Wilkinson.

Later, Wilkinson, Peggy, and Mahi were wearing German apparel and handing out Wonka Hot Chocolate for the holidays. "Guten Abend," Peggy said in a German accent, "Would you like some hot chocolate."

"For this season," Mahi said in a bad German accent, "You get to support the homeless."

"Whatever" growled Katarina as she took some hot cocoa.

As she was leaving, Sloane saw Katarina sitting down and decided to comfort her. She knew it was against the rules to leave early, but she decided that Katarina could use a friend, "Hello" Sloane greeted, "Your Katarina, right"

"Call me, Kate" groaned the girl.

"I've seen you around and was wondering," asked Sloane, "What happened to you?"

"A year ago" Kate explained, "I was seriously ill and had a heart transplant. Ever since then, I became half-dead and I don't have the strength to perform anymore."

"You were a performer?" asked Sloane.

"I was" Kate replied, "But after that incident, I vowed never to perform again."

Back in the factory, Rayne, Isadora, and Addison were curious about Kate's behavior, "What's gonna happen to her," asked Addison.

"Let fate tell" Willy answered


End file.
